L'été de mes 13 ans
by minuit.m
Summary: Une autre facette de Lana à travers la venue d'une vieille connaissance qui lui rappelera des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préférée oublier..


L'été de mes 13 ans.  
  
Saison 2. Une anciène connaissance de Lana débarque a Smallville pour chambouler sa vie.Lana devra se rappeler une étape de sa vie qu'elle preferais oublier. Pour ceux qui sont adèptes des relations pas trés catholiques...(disons que j'aime bien détruire l'image de la parfaite petite Lana,idolatrée par notre futur superman mal dans sa peau.)  
  
"Nathan" ,c'était lui,Lana en était certaine,il avait un peu vieillit mais son visage angelique restait le meme.devans la réaction de sa cousine le grand brun fut persuadé un instant qu'il ne pourrait dépasser le palier mais,à sa grande surprise,Lana fit un pas en arrière.Un geste qui - selon Nathan - était une invitation a entrer.il ne se fit pas prier et penetra dans la maison en s'installant prescequ'imédiatement sur le sofa moeleux du salon.Lana le suivit d'un pas qu'elle voulait lent et s'assit face a lui.un silence paisant s'abatit sur les deux jeunes gens,Lana baissait les yeux tandis que Nathan - au contraire - dévisageait sa cousine.  
  
-alors,tu vas bien?lança-t-il histoire de briser le silence.  
  
Genée par cette situation,elle releva les yeux mais son regard fuyait la moindre partie du corps de Nathan.remarquant son trouble,le jeune homme ne pu s'empecher d'aborder un sourire.  
  
-bien depuis trois ans.  
  
Une pointe d'ironisme dans sa voix qu'elle avait évidement voulu.Nathan passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux charbon avant de s'éclaircir la voix.L'ampoule éclairait fortement la pièce,Lana ne pu s'empecher de poser ses yeux -quelques secondes- sur son cousin.grand,brun,musclé,ses origines asiatiques ajoutaient a son charme un peu d'exotisme.  
  
-tu m'en veux encore?  
  
-a ton avis?voulu répondre agressivement Lana mais elle se contenta d'éviter la question.Quest-ce qui t'amenes à Smallville?  
  
Nathan comprit son jeu.  
  
-je me suis fait virer de chez moi.avoua-t-il d'un ton désinteressé.  
  
Lana gesticula un peu sur son fauteuil,de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
-je compte m'installer ici,chez Nell.ajouta le jeune homme.  
  
Le visage de Lana se décomposa en l'espace de quelques secondes,pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne foutre en l'air tout les effort qu'elle avait fait pour l'oublier?c'était certain que dans peu de temps tout Smallville serait au courant de son passé..de leur passé.Lana reprima sa colère et se conssentra sur la conversation.  
  
-Nell est au courant?demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi froide qu'elle pouvait.  
  
-non,je lui dirais quand je la verrait.  
  
-trés bien,elle ne rentre pas avant demain soir.  
  
Lana se leva sous le regard de Nathan.  
  
-je te conseille de trouver un hotel,je ne veux pas te garder ici ce soir.dit elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.  
  
Nathan se leva sans prendre la multitude de sac qu'il avait trainé avec lui depuis Boston et marcha d'un pas assuré vers Lana.il détéstait quand elle faisait ses crises,elle l'avait souvent jetté durant leur précédente relation et bien sur sans aucune raison.c'était toujours sur un coup de tete,par impulsion.  
  
-ou tu veux que j'aille?il est déja 22 heures 30!  
  
Lana eu envie de sourire en entendant le jargon qu'utilisait Nathan,elle ne l'avait pas entendu parler ainsi depuis 3 ans,3 longues années sans entendre sa voix,sans voir son visage,sans nouvelles...mais elle revint rapidement a la réalitée et serra la poignée de la porte encore plus fort.  
  
-je m'en fout,n'importe ou tant que tu es loin de moi!lachat-elle.  
  
"et merde,"elle venait de perdre son sang froid.Nathan pourrait la manipuler à présent,elle le savait.il en proffita pour aborder se sujet qui lui brulait les lévres depuis leur retrouvaille.  
  
-tu m'en veux encore,je le savait!  
  
il éclata de rire tandis que Lana lui lançait un regard noir.  
  
-je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a de drole.  
  
elle était frustrée,ça s'entendait dans sa voix.  
  
-rien,tu as raison..il n'ya rien de drole c'est juste que je n'ai pas pu m'en empecher.(elle le regardait toujours méchament)mais 3 ans ce sont passés..tu ne veux pas effacer l'ardoise?  
  
il lui lança un faux regard implorant et reçut en échange un claquement de porte en plein visage.Nathan s'écroula sur le sol.Elle venait de le jetter,il n'en revenait pas,comment avait-elle osée? "elle ne gagnera pas la partie aussi facilement! "songea-t-il.  
  
Lana s'assit calmement essayant de se remettre de ses émotions,elle n'eu pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensés,Nathan frappait sauvagement contre la porte en criant son nom.Elle sursauta et s'avença prudament vers la fenetre.en se penchant légérement vers la vitre,elle apperçut les lumières s'allumer aux fenetres des maisons voisines,elle remarqua meme la présence de Clark,penché au vaste trou qui faisait office de " fenetre" de la grange,dans l'ombre.  
  
Décidée a ne pas reveiller tout la quartier,Lana ouvrit la porte mais ne fit pas entrer son cousin.il arreta d'hurler au moment ou elle apparut.  
  
-mais qu'est-ce que tu veux?cria-t-elle d'une voix agacée.  
  
-toi.  
  
-moi?  
  
-toi.  
  
-non.s'énerva-t-elle.  
  
elle n'arrivait pas a croire qu'il puisse la traiter comme un objet.Lana ferma la porte mais Nathan avait anticipé son geste,sa main retenait la porte,a quelques centimètre prés la porte serait fermée.désépéré,Lana ceda. elle sortit -cette fois ci -de la maison et ferma la porte une fois que son cousin ai retiré sa main.  
  
-il y'a une chose qu'il faut absolument que je te dise,je ne suis en aucun cas ta chose(il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ne dis rien)je ne t'appartiens pas et je ne t'appartiendrais jamais!  
  
Clark observait les lèvres de Lana bouger en éspérant comprendre au moin un seul mot de ce qu'elle racontait,c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si énérvée d'autant plus qu'il ignorait l'identité de son interlocuteur.  
  
-je n'ai jamais dis que tu m'appartenait.  
  
une pointe d'éxitation monta en lui,il la desirait et savait que c'était réciproque meme si Lana refusait de se l'avouer.  
  
-je veux que tu partes,elle marqua une pause,je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.  
  
sa voix était fragile mais se voulait dure.Nathan comprenait le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait,il avait était "hard" de s'imposer ainsi mais il ne voulait plus la quitter...plus jamais.  
  
-Lana je t'aime.dit-il d'une voix déséspérée.  
  
-je..non..nous deux c'est impossible..je suis ta cousine,point barre.  
  
elle baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard de son cousin.il sentait sa détresse.  
  
-alors dis moi que tu a resentit la meme passion ,que nous avions tous les deux,avec un autre homme.  
  
Lana resta interdite.Elle n'avait jamais resentit ce sentiment avec un autre homme,pas meme avec Whitney,elle s'était voilé la face et avait jouée la vierge éffarouchée lorsque Whitney avait voulu franchir le cap..alors qu'on aurait pu lui donner la medaille d'or au Kamasutra.elle s'absenta quelques secondes et réapparut avec les sacs de Nathan qu'elle lui lança en plein visage en guise de réponse.  
  
-vas t'en,je ne veux plus te revoir!  
  
elle ferma la porte mais entendit tout de meme la remarque enragée de son ex:  
  
-tu peu mentir a ton entourage mais pas a toi meme.  
  
Une fois seule,elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber comme une souche sur le canapé.Elle savait qu'il avait raison,mais refusait de s'y résoudre.épuisée,Elle s'endormit en se remémorant leur rencontre.  
  
******  
  
C'était un matin ensoleillé,Le 1er Juillet.Lana descendit du car à l'arret "foret Seners",en effet l'arret était proche de cette foret.Lana portait une robe bleu brodé de papillons couleur or,du haut de ses 13 ans,elle ressemblait a une petite fille parfaite:bien coiffée,bien habillée.la jeune fille sortit un papier de son grand sac de voyage ,lut l'adresse inscrite dessus puis s'engouffra dans l'immense foret:La seule de Boston.Au bout d'une demie heure,elle entendit un bruit provenant de la rivière qu'elle longeait tout en restant sur le petit chemin de terre.curieuse,Lana, cachée derrière un buisson,observait la rivière:  
  
l'endroit d'ou venait le bruit.Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour appercevoir la source du bruit,c'était un jeune homme nageant nu dans l'eau.Lana resta figée a détailler le corps de cet inconnu,elle n'avait jamais vue un homme aussi beau et c'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait les parties intimes d'un homme meme si l'eau était trouble. Le jeune arreta de nager,sentant qu'on l'épiait.Il se demanda bien qui pourrait venir dans cette foret,fermé pour cause de danger.  
  
-y'a quelqu'un?cria-t-il.  
  
Lana était tétanisée,elle ne voulait pas répondre et se sentit soudainement honteuse.  
  
-y'a quelqu'un?répétat l'inconnu.  
  
Sans réfléchit,Lana prit la fuite et se dirigea -sans s'arreter- vers la sortie de Seners.Le nageur leva les yeux en direction de l'espionne et remarqua ses vétements puis reprit sa baignade comme si rien ne s'était produit. Lana poursuivit sa route,rouge de honte par ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
  
Au bout d'une demie heure,Lana arriva a l'adresse indiqué sur le papier:celle de sa tante.Elle s'arreta devans la petite maison -dans le quartier un peu perdu mais paisible de Boston-et songea qu'elle allait y passer les deux mois a venir.Elle n'apprehendait pas la rencontre avec son autre tante mais craignait de s'ennuyer dans cette ville inconnue.A Smallville,elle connaissait tout le monde,elle était la petite "princesse" de toute la ville,ici elle se retrouvait seule et désorientée.La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une quarentaine d'annés au sourire large.Lana retira son doigt de la sonnette et répondit au sourir de sa tante.  
  
-tu es surment Lana,je me présente,Mei..sois la bienvenue!dit chaleureusement Mei en invitant sa nièce a entrer.  
  
-enchantée.  
  
La réplique plu à Mei qui n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir une fille si bien élevée.Elle s'installa sur le sofa et voyant que Lana restait debout,dit:  
  
-n'ai pas peur,je ne vais pas te manger.  
  
Lana s'assit donc a coté de sa tante et passa la matinée en sa compagnie afin de mieu la connaitre.Les douze coup de l'horloge les tira de leur discution,il était déja l'heure de manger et Mei n'avait encore rien préparé.Elle s'appretait a se retirer dans sa cuisine lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit,laissant apparaitre un jeune homme,Mei s'arreta quelques minutes,debout,face au garçon puis lança un regard à Lana encore assise sur le canapée.  
  
-Lana je te présente mon fils,Nathan.(à Nathan)Lana est ta cousine,je compte sur toi pour lui faire le tour du propriétaire!  
  
sur ce,elle disparut dans la cuisine.Lana se leva pour saluer son cousin mais s'arreta en le voyant.Leur regard se croisèrent un instant puis Lana brisa la magie en baissant les yeux:Nathan n'était autre que le nageur qu'elle avait observée quelques heures plus tot,cette situation la mettait mal alaise.ses joues s'empourpèrent et Nathan comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé,elle était bien l'inconnue qui l'avait observé.  
  
-Salut.  
  
il avait décidé de s'adonner a un petit jeu,histoire de tester sa cousine mais il pensait déja que c'était une psycho frigide(fille trés trés coincée)meme si leur "première rencontre" l'avait étonné.  
  
-bonjour.dit Lana d'une voix tremblante."calme toi,calme toi,il ne t'a meme pas reconnu..tout ira bien..."  
  
-bon on commence la visite.Alors la tu vois on est dans le salon,la salle principale.(il montre du doigt une porte a droite) là bas c'est les Wc.(il entre dans la cuisine,Lana le suit)la cuisine.(il monte les escaliers et atterit dans un couloir menant a de nombreuses portes.)la première porte c'est la chambre Mei,celle d'en face c'est la salle de bain,l'autre c'est ma chambre et juste a coté la tiènne.La pièce au fond sert de grenier.  
  
Lana regarda le couloir et "enregistra" dans sa memoire le nom des pièces.Nathan se retourna vers elle et son regard géné lui procura l'irresistible envie de dire:  
  
-observer des garçons nus fait partit de tes habitudes?  
  
bien sur,c'était ironique mais Lana devint écarlate.Il l'avait démasqué..  
  
-c'est que..eu..je..eu..baigeya la jeune fille.  
  
en face de lui,elle perdit tout ses moyens.dis quelque chose,dis quelque chose,vite!oh non,je suis si stupide..ce séjour a mal commencé...mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je mise?  
  
le jeune homme affichait un large sourir face à la déstabilisation de sa cousine. on va voir ce que tu va répondre a ça!se laissa-t-il penser. La voix de sa mère ,leur disant que le repas était pret,l'empecha de poursuivre son "test".Lana s'empecha de souffler de soulagement et descendit les escaliers en essayant d'etre la plus naturelle possible et de ne surtout pas courir comme elle en avait envie.  
  
Lana s'assit sur la petite chaise en bois de la cuisine,en face de sa tante qui servait des lasagnes.Nathan arriva derrière elle mais ne s'assit pas.  
  
-je sors,à ce soir.  
  
il n'attendit pas la réponse de sa mère pour quitter la maison.  
  
Mei soupira puis s'installa en face de sa nièce.  
  
-ah,les jeunes d'aujourd'hui!  
  
******  
  
Lana s'eveilla puis se leva brusquement et constata qu'elle était dans le salon donc ce qu'elle avait vécue la veille n'était pas un cauchemard comme elle l'éspérait.Elle soupira puis monta dans la salle de bain ou elle prit une douche.L'eau glacée sur sa peau raviva quelques souvenirs ,sous formes de flash furtifs: Nathan qui sort de la douche,Lana ouvre la porte et le voit.elle quitte la pièce en bredouillant des excuses. Lana qui danse autour d'un feu. Nathan et Lana faisant du piano. Lana entament un danse sensuelle avec un inconnu.  
  
La jeune fille sortit de la douche,enroula une serviette autour de son corps,entra dans sa chambre puis s'habilla.  
  
Les couloirs du lycée de Smallville déséspérement vide,Lana marchait lentement en direction de sa salle de classe.Elle avait au moin une demie heure de retard mais a cet instant elle s'en fichait totalement,seul la venue de Nathan comptait.Elle savait que lorsqu'elle rentrerait,il serait là.Elle serait obligée tot ou tard de lui faire face meme si elle esperait au fond d'elle meme que ce moment n'arriverait jamais.Elle avait tant attendu son retour durant les premiers mois,puis s'était obligée a l'oublier.  
  
Lana frappa contre la porte en bois,elle attendit la réponse affirmativez du prof pour entrer.Elle alla ensuite s'assoir a sa place habituelle,l'obligeant a passer devans Chloé et Pete.  
  
"tiens,Miss perfection arrive en retard aujourd'hui..y'a quelque chose qui cloche,j'en suis certaine ou alors elle n'est pas si parfaite que ça?non..lana ne changeras pas.ELLe est,a été,et sera parfaite jusqua la fin des temps."pensa Chloé en taillant son crayon.  
  
La sonnerie retentit,annonçant la fin du cour.Lana rangea rapidement ses affaires et quitta la pièce.Clark la regarda partir avec un regard intrigué,il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas dans le meme etat que d'ordinaire.Elle le saluait toujours et passait au moin cinq minutes a parler de la pluie et du beau temps,alors qu'aujourd'hui elle ne l'avait meme pas remarqué.Elle paraissait meme troublé,Clark se demanda si ça avait rapport avec la dispute de la veille avec ce garçon dont il ignorait l'identité.  
  
Lana ouvrit son casier ,en sortit ses affaires de sport puis le referma.Une main se posa sur son épaule,Lana sursauta et se retourna précipitament pour se retrouver face à..Nathan.  
  
"oh non,tout mais pas lui..".  
  
-qu'est-ce que tu fais là??demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Nathan la regarda avec insistance avant de dire:  
  
- je tien énormément a toi,je veux que nous deux ce soit comme avant..  
  
Lana baissa les yeux sans dire un seul mot.  
  
-je n'ai pas arreté de penser a toi ses dernières années..  
  
sa cousine fronça les sourcils,comment osait-il dire ça alors qu'il l'avait abandonné?  
  
elle ne pu s'empecher de tomber dans une rage folle:  
  
-tu n'es qu'un connard,un gros connard!tu me dis ça alors que tu es partit sans laisser aucune nouvelle!  
  
Clark,Chloé et Pete qui étaient sortis depuis peu de la classe,observaient la scène.Ils n'avaient jamais vu Lana dans un tel état.Etat qui amusait Chloé.  
  
-hé bien,elle a mangée du lion ce matin notre Lana?ajouta la journaliste en se demandant interieurement qui pouvait etre ce bel homme qui l'accompagnait."surment pas un nouveau,il est trop vieu pour le lycée,il doit au moin avoir 20 ans.."conclue Chloé en regardant Lana s'énerver.  
  
La pluspart des gens les fixaient mais Lana ne s'en précoupait pas.  
  
-tu a raison,je ne suis qu'un raté..mais laisse moi une seconde chance,je saurais me faire pardonner.  
  
Nathan voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa cousine mais celle ci recula et dit d'une voix agressive:  
  
-je te conseille de ne pas me toucher.  
  
Nathan ne bougea pas,Lana lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas dans le couloir.  
  
-je t'aime!cria-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe.  
  
Lana s'immobilisa quelques minutes,le temps que Nathan s'approche un peu plus d'elle.  
  
-ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.cracha elle avant de quitter le couloir definitivement.  
  
Nathan la regarda disparaitre puis quitta l'établissement.En marchant,il se demanda pourquoi elle lui en voulait autant,normalement ce devrait etre à lui de réagir comme ça:elle l'avait trompé ouvertement lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble et pourtant il l'aimait encore meme s'il était partit sur un coup de tete,la laissant seule dans cet entrepos.Quand il s'était rendu compte de son erreur,c'était trop tard,il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.  
  
Lana regarda son reflet dans le miroir avant de donner un coup de poing a son reflet en criant:je te détéste!Elle retira son poing en sang et incrusté de bout de verre puis s'écroula en larmes sur le sol marbré.elle se sentait stupide et ne savait plus quoi faire.Nathan l'aimait,SON COUSIN l'aimait d'une manière non familiale.Elle se sentait sale,souillée par cette relation inconventionelle et souillée par ce qu'elle avait fait quelques annés plus tot.les larmes coulaient a flot sur ses joues,elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire,le pire était qu'elle ne se connaissait meme pas.Elle ferma les yeux en retirant lentement les bout de verres enfoncé dans sa peau.elle se rappelait de tout,tout ce qu'elle voulait oublier.  
  
****** Lana avait passée l'aprés midi a se reposer à cause du décallage horaire.sa tante était partie travailler et Nathan n'était pas rentré depuis qu'il était partit,à midi.Lana s'aventura dans la chambre de son cousin,elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait étrangement attirée vers lui meme si elle ne le connaissait que depuis la matinée.sa chambre était assez grande,peinte de couleurs et décorée de posters de chanteurs de reggai.  
  
au milieu se tenait un meuble large,recouvert d'une bache blanchatre.Lana la retira et découvrit un magnifique piano a queu.Elle adorait le piano et en faisait depuis toute petite.Elle s'assit sur le tabouret noir et joua la lettre à Elise.les jours passaient et la routine s'installait:Nathan sortait sans s'interesser a sa cousine qu'il trouvait trop secrete,Mei travaillait et Lana restait dans sa chambre la matinée puis jouait du piano lorsque tout le monde était partit.L'aprés midi du 10 Juillet,elle entama "street spirit" de radiohead tout en fredonnant les paroles mélancoliques.Elle aimait venir jouer du piano ici meme si elle s'ennuyait un peu.  
  
-bravo.dit une voix dans son dos.  
  
Lana arreta de jouer pour se retourner.Nathan,un sourir sur le visage,était accoudé à l'entrée de sa chambre.il frappa des main avant d'ajouter d'un air moqueur:  
  
-tu aimes espionner les gens mais tu préferes par dessus tout pénétrer dans leur chambre..  
  
il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui le regardait avec gène.  
  
-depuis combien de temps ça dure?demanda-t-il avec malice.  
  
-depuis mon arrivée.avoua Lana en baissant la tete.  
  
elle se sentait honteuse et pensait que Nathan lui en voulait.il la traiterai surment de petite fouineuse.mais au lieu de ça,il s'amusait de la situation,il retrouvait a nouveau un interet pour Lana. elle est peu etre interesente derrière son masque de petit ange?  
  
-laisse moi un peu de place.dit il en pointant le tabouret,je vais te montrer comment joue les pros.  
  
il avait dit ces paroles sur un air de défis,Lana se décala un peu sur la droite afin de lui laisser une petite place .il s'installa a coté d'elle et ajouta d'un ton arogant:  
  
-je pari que tu ne m'arrivera pas à la cheville.  
  
-ha tu crois?dit Lana d'un ton provocant,une pointe de malice brilla dans ses yeux.  
  
leur regard se croisèrent un instant.Les doigts de Nathan s'approchaient des touches,mais il stoppa avant de les toucher.  
  
-j'en suis certain..et tu pari quoi au juste?  
  
Lana regarda un instant le jeune homme et sans savoir pourquoi elle l'avait fait,dit:  
  
-si je gagne,tu m'emene à la fete de la musique.  
  
-et si tu perd?  
  
-donne ton prix.réplica Lana.  
  
-humm..je verrai bien.dit son cousin en faisant mine de réfléchir.  
  
il se pencha un peu en avant et commença à jouer les premieres notes de "the heart ask pleasure first"de Michael Nyman.Lana se souvenait avoir entendue cette mélodie dans le film "leçon de piano".Et lorsqu'il arreta,elle n'eu aucun mal a continuer la mélodie.Nathan la regarda jouer,il du bien constater que son interpretation était supérieur à la sienne,on aurait cru qu'elle avait un véritable don.Lana s'arreta,satisfaite puis se leva.  
  
-on pars a quelle heure?demanda -t-elle avec un faux air innocent.  
  
Nathan escissa un sourir.  
  
-à 20h00,sois à l'heure.  
  
Lana quitta la chambre et entra dans la sienne qu'elle ferma à clée.Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais pour la première fois de sa vie,elle se sentait vivre,elle se sentait elle meme.C'était comme si elle avait liberé quelque chose qui se cachait au creu de son ame.  
  
Durant le repas,Nathan observa sa cousine,il la trouvait vraiment étrange et était fasciné par elle.il trouvait qu'elle n'agissait pas de la meme manière avec tout le monde:avec Mei on aurait dit une remaque de Laura Ingals de la petite maison dans la prairie alors qu'avec lui,pendans quelques minutes,elle lui avait tenu tete et s'était enfin liberée.  
  
******  
  
Chloé ouvrit la porte des Wc et trouva Lana,étendue sur le sol,les main en sang.Celle ci n'avait pas bougée depuis au moin une heure.Elle était perdue dans ses pensés mais remarqua la blonde au moment ou celle si s'approchait d'elle.  
  
-oh mon dieu,Lana,mais que t'ai-t-il arrivé?s'écria-t-elle.  
  
la voix de Lana paraissait absente lorsqu'elle répondit:  
  
-rien du tout,je vais trés bien.  
  
bien sur,ses joues pleines de larmes séchés et ses mains en sang trahissaient son état.  
  
-c'est le mec avec qui tu t'es disputé tout à l'heure qui t'a fait ça?hein,c'est lui?Clark m'a raconté pour hier soir et..  
  
-ce n'est pas lui.coupa Durement Lana qui venait de reprendre ses ésprits.C'est moi.  
  
elle se releva et bouscula son amie sur son passage.Chloé resta immobile,choqué par la revelation de la brune.  
*****  
  
Nathan attendait dans la Jeep que sa cousine arrive,celle ci apparut peu de temps aprés,vétue d'une petite robe rosatre qui ajoutait un air enfantin,déja qu'on voyait qu'elle était jeune grace a son visage.elle monta dans la voiture et ne pu échapper a la blague de mauvais gout de Nathan:  
  
-alors ..Lana,tu n'as pas peur de sortir le soir?tu sais,tu vas t'ennuyer!  
  
-je n'ai nullement besoin d'un babysitter ou d'un ange gardien,tout ce que je veux c'est un taxi alors démarre.  
  
le beau brun executa l'ordre,visiblement elle agisait bien differement avec chaques personnes...  
  
-t'aime quoi dans la vie mis à part le piano?  
  
il prit à droite.  
  
-pourquoi tu t'interesses a moi tout d'un coup?  
  
il s'arreta au feu rouge et tourna la tete en direction de Lana.  
  
-quoi?  
  
il n'y comprenait rien.  
  
-disons que cela fait dix jours que je suis arrivée et tu ne m'a adressée la parole que aujourd'hui et tout d'un coup tu t'interesses a moi!qu'escequi te plai réelement dans une fillette de 13 ans comme moi?  
  
-calmos..je voulais juste engager la conversation et puis t'es pas qu'une simple fillette,tu es ma cousine et je t'aime bien,tu es bizzard mais sympa.lacha Nath avant de garer la voiture.  
  
-tu ne montre pas vraiment ton affection,si tu veu mon avis cher cousin.fit Lana en sortant du véhicule.  
  
Elle s'étonna elle meme de ses répliques,les mots sortaient tout seul de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les empecher,elle disait vraiment tout ce qu'elle voulait,tout ce qu'elle pensait,sans le vouloir forcément.  
  
Nathan ferma la voiture puis entrena sa cousine vers ses amis,installés autour d'un feu pas loin du parking.ils avaient tous entre 16 et 17 ans et avaient des look peu communs:soit baba cool soit plus hard (avec des chaines et des pics)Lana s'éfforça de sourir,elle ne les aimait déja pas.  
  
-Lana voici Michael,Courtney,Stephane,Ben,Eric,James,Ethan et Leo.  
  
-enchantée.dit Lana en les regardant un par un.  
  
le groupe la devisagea un instant,ne voyant en elle qu'une simple gamine.ils se demandaient meme pourquoi leur ami l'avait amené.  
  
-c'est ma cousine.dit le jeune homme comme s'il lisait dans leur pensés.  
  
Lana s'installa aupré du groupe qui recommençaient leur discution sur la musique,la drogue et toute sorte de chose qui n'interessait pas Lana.la musique de la fete,provenant d'un peu plus loin,se fit entendre.Nathan se roula une cigarette,l'aluma puis tira quelques taffes avant de la passer a ses potes.il jetta un coup d'oeil à sa cousine qui regardait les étoiles d'un air mélancolique.Il cru un instant qu'elle était redevenue Laura Ingals mais lorsqu'elle prit la parole,il comprit qu'elle révélait sa face petit à petit.  
  
-vous avez du tous baiser,nan?  
  
ils la regardèrent tous avec étonnement,ne s'attendant pas qu'une fille de 13 ans d'apparence fragile leur parle de sexe.Lana se sentait un peu géné mais ne rougissait pas,elle perdit peu à peu sa gène et se laissa envahir totalement par ses pulsions interieur.  
  
-il fait beau ce soir,personne n'a envie de danser?dit-elle en se levant,histoire de briser le silence.  
  
-moi je veu bien,tenta Léo.  
  
il rejoignit Lana qui le tira vers la fete,un peu plus loin,et entama une danse soft avec lui tout en l'aguichant ce qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme.  
  
-je n'aurais jamais cru ta cousine comme ça,avoua Courtney,quand tu nous l'a presenté elle m'a paru si..parfaite et de plus elle n'a rien dit pendant nos discutions puis POUF,révélation,elle a changée..  
  
-je sais,elle m'interesse beaucoup..je n'ai jamais connu une fille pareille.répondit Nathan en regardant sa cousine danser avec un de ses amis.  
  
******  
  
Lana s'assit à l'arret de bus,les yeux embrumés par les larmes.  
  
-Lana?questionna une voix qui ne pouvait etre que celle de Clark.  
  
la jeune fille ne réagit pas,Clark s'assit a ses cotés.il examina la fille don il était éperdument amoureux,elle semblait perdue.il attrapa ses poignets et contempla ses mains ensanglentés . Lana se laissa faire,Clark retira lentement les bout de verres afin de ne pas lui faire mal.  
  
-pourquoi as tu fait ça?se risqua-t-il a poser.  
  
Lana releva la tete en sa direction et dit,d'une voix enrouée:  
  
-t'arrive-t-il de te détester?  
  
Clark répondit d'un geste negatif de la tete.  
  
-alors tu ne peu pas comprendre.dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots.  
  
-Lana..quoi qu'il se passe ou qu'il s'est passé,tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.  
  
Lana laissa tomber sa tete sur l'épaule du futur superman .  
  
-il y'a des choses qu'on ne peu avouer a personne,pas meme à soi.  
  
elle ferma les yeux,essayant d'oublier sa detresse interieur.  
  
le bus s'arreta devans l'arret,Lana monta dans le véhicule en lançant un dernier regard vers son confident.Clark la regarda s'en aller en se demandant quel chose pouvait tourmenter autant Lana.  
  
******  
  
Lana dansait toujours,sa bouche se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de Léo.il s'appretait à l'embrasser mais Lana l'esquiva en se penchant vers son oreille pour murmurer sensuelement:"hey,je n'ai que treize ans mon chou".Il l'a regarda un instant, savant déja son age avant qu'elle ne lui dise,il la trouvait vraiment trés attirante meme si elle portait une robe de fillette.  
  
Courtney était étendue sur le sol,sa tete posée sur les genoux de son mec,Nathan.Celui ci caressait ses cheveux blonds.  
  
-je te demande qu'un simple baiser.dit Léo en regardant Lana dans les yeux.  
  
-je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.laissa échapper Lana.  
  
elle n'avait jamais réelement embrassé un garçon.  
  
-dis moi,tu as déja embrassé un mec?  
  
il l'attira un peu plus prés de lui,tout en continuant de danser.  
  
-oui.mentit Lana.  
  
elle ne voulait pas passer pour une petite morveuse.  
  
-prouve le alors.  
  
il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de la jeune fille et captura ses lèvres.au début,Lana ne répondit pas a ce baiser,ne sachant pas trop quoi faire mais elle se laissa vite emporter  
  
par ses envies et l'embrassa fougueusement.ils se séparèrent,Léo était surpris par la pointe sauvage de Lana qui paraissait pourtant si douce.  
******  
  
Lana entra dans le Talon et s'installa derrière le comptoir sans oublier de saluer les serveuses au passage.Celles ci étaient surprises de voir la "patronne" arriver si tot,d'ordinaire Lana venait plutot le soir.Lana soupira,le Talon était le seul endroit ou elle se sentait tranquille,ici elle gerrait tout.  
  
******  
  
Les jours passaient,Lana et Nathan passaient la pluspart du temps ensemble ce qui ne deplaisait pas à Mei,elle voyait en Lana une petite fille modèle et pensait qu'elle aurait une bonne influence sur son fils.Mais au contraire,Les deux cousins passaient leur temps à trainer avec la bande ou a discuter,tout les deux,prés des chemins de fer.Ils s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs et s'entendaient a merveille.Cette aprés midi,Nathan et Lana étaient au bord de la rivière de la foret:ils discutaient comme toujours.Nathan se sentait un peu mal puisqu'il s'était rendu compte la veille qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieu en compagnie de sa cousine qu'en celle de sa petite amie,Courtney.  
  
-tu crois au coup de foudre?demanda Lana en tirant involontairement son cousin de ses pensés.  
  
-j'sais pas..pourquoi cette question?  
  
Lana,allongée sur l'herbe,les pieds dans l'eau,ne répondit pas.Elle se souvenait avoir éprouvée un sentiment étrange la première fois qu'elle avait vue son cousin,Sentiment qui la suivait encore.elle se leva et se tourna vers son cousin qui était assis contre un arbre proche.  
  
-c'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré!s'exclamat-elle en riant  
  
elle se mit a tourner au tour de l'arbre sous les yeux de Nathan qui sentait un désir fort monter en lui.il se leva,Lana s'arreta de tourner en face de lui.Quelques centimètres séparaient désormais leur visages.Lana humidifia ses lèvres d'un coup de langue,Nathan interpreta ce geste comme un signe et ne s'empecha pas de l'embrasser.Un baiser doux puis passioné auquel Lana répondit. ils se séparèrent violament,se regardèrent tout les deux muet par leur acte.  
  
-on..on s'est embrassé...?demanda timidement Lana.  
  
-oui et ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser pour moi.avoua le jeune homme.  
  
-..mais..on est cousin...on ne peu pas aller plus loin...  
  
-prends ça pour un geste affectif famillier.s'emporta Nathan pret à quitter la foret.  
  
il était dingue de cette fille,cette fille qui le rejetait.  
  
-Nathan,si seulement tu n'avais pas été mon cousin,si seulement..les choses auraient pu etre plus simples..  
  
son cousin se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
-faisons comme ci ,alors.  
  
-mais..  
  
-tu m'aime,je t'aime..je ne voi pas ou est le problème.répondit-il.  
  
Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils s'engagaient dans une relation particulière et qui ne pourrait finir que mal mais ils ne pouvaient renier leur sentiments.Leur relation dura ainsi pendans quelques semaines,ils vivaient leur histoire d'amour en secret.  
  
******  
  
Lana quitta le Talon à midi,elle acheta un sandwitch et mangea dans un parc.Nell ne l'attendait pas a midi puisqu'elle était sencée manger au Self.  
  
******  
  
-tu es sur de vouloir franchir le cap?demanda Nathan.  
  
-certaine.répondit Lana.  
  
il s'approcha de sa cousine,l'embrassa puis l'amena doucement vers le lit.Lana se laissa faire,étendue sur le lit.il l'embrassa dans le cou puis voulu retirer lentement le chemisier de Lana mais celle ci l'en empecha.  
  
-tu as tout ce qu'il faut?demanda-t-elle.  
  
Nathan sortit un preservatif de la poche arrière de son jean.  
  
-trés bien,alors continue.ordonna Lana.  
  
******  
  
Lana mordit dans son sandwitch,elle baissa les yeux en se remémorant cette nuit.La seule nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Nathan,la dernière.Elle lui avait offerte son corps,son coeur,sa virginité et lui l'avait laissée seule aprés cet exploit.Lana sursauta en le voyant arriver vers elle,ses sacs en main.Elle ne bougea pas,tétanisée sur place.  
  
-je voulais simplement te dire que je pars pour New York,ce soir et je veux que tu m'accompagne.dit -il d'une traite.  
  
Lana mordit une seconde fois dans son sandwitch avant de répondre d'une voix triste:  
  
-je ne t'accompagne pas,nous deux c'est du passé...je mene une vie convenable maintenant.  
  
elle ne paraissait pas croire a ce qu'elle disait mais voulait convaincre son cousin qu'elle désirait cette option.  
  
-alors tu effaces toute notre histoire sous pretexte que nous partageons le meme sang?mais moi je t'aime!  
  
-cela fait 3 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus,tu débarque ici et tu crois que j'allais sauter dans tes bras?! as tu oublié tout le mal que tu m'as fait?  
  
-moi,MOI?mais c'est toi qui m'a fait souffrir,Stephan,Ben,Ethan...ils y sont tous passés!  
  
Lana posa son sandwitch et avala un gorgée de soda.Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il descende aussi bas,à ce qu'il lui parle des ses "aventures".Au lieu de se taire,Nathan continua a déballer ses sentiments.  
  
-tu ne voulais pas t'en rappeler,hein?mais ce sont des souvenirs qui ne s'oublis pas!perdre sa virginité à 13 ans et battifoler avec un tas de mec,c'est un record!  
  
-la ferme!hurla Lana en se levant du banc.  
  
-tu crois que ça m'a amusé de te voir passer dans leur main comme une vulguère trainée?  
  
******  
  
Lana danse sensuellement avec deux gars.Elle les aguiche sous le regard furieu de Nathan.Elle finit par s'assoir au coin du feu en compagnie des amis de son cousin qui sont devenus entre temps ses potes.Elle discute,rie avec eux .Nathan en retrait avec Courtney observe la scène avec jalousie,il a envie d'attraper sa cousine et de la sortir de ce cercle malsain mais il ne peu rien faire,il est impuisant.Lana s'approche de Léo qu'elle embrasse langoureusement,Nathan détourne nerveusement le regard.Il ne supporte pas cette scène qui se produit environs tout les soirs:il emene Lana avec lui,elle boit puis finit dans les bras de ses amis. Lana rempe jusqu'a Stephan et se laisse tomber dans ses bras.Celui ci la tripotte ouvertement,il passe ses mains sur ses seins qu'il caresse lentement.Nathan s'agite,il sait que ça n'ira pas plus loin,que Lana ne retirera aucun de ses vétements mais il ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi,soumise a ses mecs..  
  
-hey,Nat,on dirais que tu es jaloux!remarqua Courtney.  
  
-non,c'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'elle traine avec ces mecs!  
  
il se lève,se défaisant de l'étreinte de sa copine.  
  
-mais ses mecs sont tes amis !  
  
Nathan s'approche du groupe.  
  
-justement,je les connais trop bien..  
  
-arrète d'etre protecteur!Lana est une grande fille,elle sait se débrouiller seule!cria-t-elle en se levant.  
******  
  
-vas-t'en,je ne veux plus te voir,plus jamais..  
  
sur ce,la jeune fille se retourna pour ne plus voir le visage de son ex amant.  
  
-si tu change d'avis,je serais a l'aréoport jusqu'a 17h00 aprés je disparaitrait..  
  
-trés bien.dit-elle d'un ton sec.  
  
-trés bien.répetat-il en partant.  
  
Lana le regarda disparaitre dans la foule avec un air melancolique dans les yeux.  
  
******  
  
Nathan arriva jusqu'au groupe et bouscula les garçons.  
  
-la fete est finit,lachez là.  
  
il attrapa sauvagement sa cousine qu'il traina hors du groupe.  
  
-hey,mais qu'ecequi t'arrive!cri un des gars.  
  
-il m'arrive que je n'aime pas qu'on touche a ma copine.lacha-t-il en entrenant Lana à moitiée saoul dans la voiture.  
  
-ta copine?ta COPINE?s'énerva Courtney qui avait tout entendu.  
  
-oui ma copine..Lana est ma copine.  
  
il s'assit sur le siège du conducteur et s'appretait a démarrer.  
  
-tu n'es qu'une ordure!salop!comment pouvez vous sortir tout les deux,vous etes de la meme famille!c'est immonde!!s'écria Courtney.  
  
Nathan ne fit pas attention a sa remarqua et demarra.Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il posa les pied dans une fete de ce genre et la dernière fois qu'il vit ses amis.  
  
******  
  
Lana réflechit toute la journée,elle ne savait que faire:fallait-il partir avec Nathan,son cousin qu'elle aimait plus que tout ou rester a Smallville pour vivre une vie banale,rangée et sans interet.  
  
Nathan,assis sur un siège,attendait.Le haut parleur repetait pour la seconde fois que l'avion en direction de New York allait bientot décoller.il jetta un regard dans la salle avant de soupirer et de se lever,il devait partir meme si sa bien aimée ne l'accompagnait pas.Il montra son billet puis penetra dans l'avion et s'assit a sa place.il tenait entre ses mains une photo de lui et de Lana prise quelques annés plus tot.  
  
-trés jolie,c'est votre petite amie?demanda une voix a coté de lui.  
  
Nathan avait tellement été bouleversé que sa cousine ne l'accompagne pas,qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la personne a coté de lui.  
  
-faut croire que non..  
  
il baissa la tete,triste.  
  
-alors vous etes libre?continua la jeune femme assise a coté de lui.  
  
Nathan releva la tete et vit...Lana,assise a ses coté.il ne put s'empecher de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.  
  
-qu'esce qui t'a fait changé d'avis??  
  
-tu avais raison,je me voilait la face.répondit Lana en caressant la main de Nat.  
  
-Nell est au courant?  
  
-de mon départ ou de nous?  
  
-eu..  
  
-pas du tout,on lui enverra une carte postale de New york.  
  
ils se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire tout les deux.  
  
FIN.  
  
Voila,alors vous en pensez koa?  
  
j'attends vos Freedback avec impatience(bon ou mauvais..) 


End file.
